scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 21 Fall of an Ally and Father
"This fighting has already gotten ugly those aliens are heading to an ancient underground temple we have to find out what those monsters are up to rebel troops are already struggling to survive down eight hundred feet below the surface against overwhelming odds maxwell go and help those troops" said the rebel leader "on it sir" said Maxwell before teleporting away "Jason your father is leading some soldiers to hold our hold on Isla Sorna the dinosaurs seem to know who is helping them because they are attacking the aliens instead of attacking both sides smart dinosaurs" said the rebel leader "on my way" said Jason "but the weird thing is that the temples underground the aliens are at are ironically under Isla Nublar head to Sorna and help the outnumbered troops that are using our new Amphtracks and new Grenade Launchers that we just got yesterday morning after raiding a warehouse that is used by the empire now enough chit chat go now" said the rebel leader "heading out" said Jason before teleporting to Isla Sorna "whoa" said Jason as he arrived when he saw the dinosaurs attacking the aliens alongside the rebel troops but the aliens were winning "hang on" said Jason while activating his laser sword "whoa" said Maxwell deep underground while watching the last of the rebel troops shooting at the aliens then Maxwell activated his laser sword ready for a fight (on the surface on isla sorna.) "Now to finish them" said Jason while watching as some aliens fled "NOW TO" shouted Lars preparing to shoot another alien then all of a sudden the ground shook violently trees began to fall mountains collapsed it was as if the world were coming to an end "look" said a rebel loudly pointing to a mountain that began to rise and collapse underneath the mountain a temple had began to float high in the air and began to shoot down at Isla Sorna with exploding bolts of lasers "that temple must be apart of the alien fleet but how did they get those temples to float in the air" said Lars while watching the island getting destroyed "COME ON!" shouted Jason while getting on a part of the temple that was still rising from the ground while surviving rebels including Lars got on the temple "Maxwell come in buddy are you still there" said Jason "yeah a squadron of rebels and i are in the biggest temple above what is left of Isla Nublar we will try to stop the alien temples but the power source is somewhere in between you and me" said Maxwell "found it" said Jason finding some sort of sphere glowing red "now to break it" said Lars before shooting the sphere "well that takes care of" said Lars but the the sphere exploded sending stones everywhere "OOHH!!!!"screamed Lars when he was caught in the explosion and hit by several stones on his left leg and right arm "DAD!!!!" shouted Jason really loud while Lars was passing out. "DAD DAD WAKE UP" shouted Jason as loud as he could while Lars was waking up "wha where am i" said Lars "in the worlds biggest hospital shaped like the plus you see on ambulances only its not red" said Jason "sam where is she" said Lars "she is all right" said Jason. Then Lars looked at his left leg and right arm "my arm and leg what happened to them" said Lars "dad the doctor said you will no longer be able to move your arm and leg from this point on those monsters are attacking the hospital 90 percent of all patients and staff have been evacuating in the last 2 minutes and have left in the escape shuttles there is one last escape shuttle left in the hanger most of them were destroyed the imperial fleet cant hold out much longer the rebels are helping slow down the attack but they are now trying to repel the ground assault with enemy soldiers and mechs but we cant hold please be safe a couple rebels are coming to take you to the shuttle" said Jason with tears running down his face "son listen to me if i die i will be reunited with Jasmine please get rid of them and leave as my last request and if i dont make it take down the leader of our attackers" said Lars "good bye dad" said Jason "oh and son what about the alien temples" said Lars "dont worry they wont come back to haunt us" said Jason "good son remember this i love you good bye son and keep my musket i wont be using it anymore" said Lars "good bye dad" said Jason while leaving as a rebel and a doctor arrived in the room "NOW COME HERE YOU ANIMALS!!!!" shouted Jason while activating his laser sword charging at the aliens and cut their heads off and attacked several of them while enemies were trying to repel the attackers "hold on a second" said Jason while running at two more aliens and cut them in half "this way general this shuttle will get us out of here this shuttle is the fastest we have in the empire" said an enemy while pointing to a shuttle "come on" shouted commander Jetson while boarding the shuttle "lets get out of here" said Jason while running to the shuttle with both enemies behind him "on board now get us out of here" said an enemy "lets get out of here" said a rebel pilot "wait for me" shouted a doctor while boarding the shuttle as the boarding ramp was lifting to close then the shuttle flew off "dad" said Jason while the hospital was brutally destroyed by orbital bombardment as fires began to spread fiercely while the remaining survivors watched as the hospital began to explode in multiple places then one last shuttle had escaped the hospital just as the building collapsed. Category:Blog posts